Yo quiero ese Frugelé
by Dra.K-Doof
Summary: Cuando un inocente frugelé hace prender en llamas a Jade West debido a que Tori Vega se niega cederle el suyo. ¿Quién será el ganador de esta excitante lucha?


**Notas del Autor: Este es mi primer fanfic sobre Victorious que _subo_ a esta página.****No es el primer fanfiction que escribo de esta pareja obviamente. Pero realmente espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.**

**Notas de Interés: Este One-shot no contiene spoiler. Se lleva a cabo en una noche normal en casa de Tori Vega desde su punto de vista. Este fanfic no es apto para menores de 14 años a mi parecer.**** Gracias.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña del programa Victorious ni ninguno de sus personajes. Ni siquiera de la marca Frugelé.**

**_"Yo quiero ese Frugelé!"_**

Esto es raro, no recuerdo haber guardo estas gomitas de dulce bajo la almohada de mi cama, en fin, da igual. –me llevé uno de color naranja a la boca, lo saboreé y pues, sabia muy bien. "Mmm"

"¿Tori qué comes?"- me preguntó André al bajar de las escaleras de mi casa.

"Vamos Tori, comparte con nosotros" -me dijo Cat

"¡Vega!"- me gritó Jade desde el sillón- "quiero uno para mi y para Beck"-la miré con el ceño fruncido -"Ahora"

"A decir verdad, quiero uno"-afirmó beck- "¿me darías uno, por favor?"

"Esa es la actitud"-le dije- "ten uno" –le lancé uno de color verde, tan pronto cómo lo agarró lo desenvolvió y se lo tragó.

"Tori, amiga"-Cat me abrazó fuertemente- "¿Me das uno por favor?"-me miró ilusionada

"Toma" –le di uno de color rojo, al igual que su hermoso cabello, ¡diablos! ¡Que envidia! Me volví en dirección a André y lancé uno sin pensarlo, los chico eran buenos conmigo, bueno…excepto Jade

"Oye, Vega. ¿Y yo?"-volvió a gritarme

"Te lo daría si fueras un poquito más amable conmigo"

"Al diablo, eso no pasará"- interrumpió André, Jade lo fulminó con la mirada

"Te dije, que me lo dieras, ahora." –me ordenó

"¿o si no qué?"-le pregunté lanzando el frugelé en una de mis manos

"Tori, no es bueno preguntar eso"-habló Beck- "En especial si se trata de Jade"

"Oh, vamos. ¿Qué puede pasar…? ah! –Jade corrió en mi dirección con las manos preparadas para arrebatarme la gomita. Fue un auto reflejo de salir huyendo, corrí alrededor de los sofá escapando de ella, pero seguía buscando, corrí fuera de allí y traté de despistarla por el otro extremo del piano, pero allí estaba ella sin rendirse hasta obtenerlo, corrí hasta la cocina, di vueltas allí y de nuevo corrí hacia el piano.

"Oh vamos Vega. No me detendré hasta tener uno"-me dijo con risa maliciosa

"Entonces ve y consíguete el tuyo"-le dije. Me miró y sonrió, se movió hacia su lado derecho del piano para seguirme y yo corrí a mi lado derecho para salir corriendo por las escaleras. Corrí por el largo del pasillo y me metí a la habitación de Trina, que estaba conectada por una puerta con la habitación de mis padres, corrí por allí dos veces, y Jade me siguió, luego dejé de correr porque no sentía los pasos de la chica pálida. Miré hacia atrás, pero no había nadie, de pronto me comencé a asustar pensando en lo que tramaría Jade, en realidad no es una chica que se rinde. Caminé con cuidado por la habitación de mis padres, y Jade apareció detrás por la puerta que conecta donde Trina, llevaba puesta una máscara y unas tijeras en las manos, me gritó que corriera por mi vida, porque me quedaba poco tiempo, su voz fue tan espeluznante que en realidad corrí por ella. Jade manos de tijera… eso si era peligro. Traté de usar esa única conexión, pero Jade fue astuta y no sé cómo rayos fue que me cerró esa transición. No tenía opción, quería ir con los chicos, pero al salir al pasillo Jade volteó y halló mis ojos, grité y corrí a mi habitación, traté de cerrar la puerta, pero la mano de Jade evitó que la pudiera cerrarla, me ganó y entró allí conmigo, me asusté y corrí hacia un extremo de mi habitación. Ella cerró la puerta con llave.

"Bien Vega, basta de juegos"- se quitó la máscara y dejó las tijeras a un lado. Vi su rostro semblante cómo disfrutaba de mi terror, sonrió ampliamente y me miró fijamente.

"Este es mío, consíguete el tuyo" –le amenacé al abrirlo. Lo tenía en mis dedos y casi a punto de posarlo sobre mi lengua

"¡No!"-gritó pero ya era tarde.- "Juro que te arrepentirás por haber hecho eso"-me dijo seriamente-"Te dije que conseguiría ese frugelé cueste lo que cueste"-Dijo. "Yo quiero ese Frugelé"

"¿A sí?"-pregunté- "¿y cómo planeas conseguirlo ahora que está dentro de mi boca?". ¡Mierda! No debí preguntar eso.

Jade recorrió la pequeña distancia que quedaba entre nosotras, pensé haber estado soñando, pero era la realidad. Jade me besó. Sí, me besó desesperadamente invadiendo mi boca con su lengua, toqué la suya con la mía y noté que andaba en busca del dulce en mi boca, luché para no perderlo y debo admitir que saqué provecho de ello, el beso se intensificó demasiado, en realidad mi cabello y el suyo estaba despeinado, mi camisa parecía fuera de lugar, las manos de Jade sujetaban mis caderas y mis manos tomaban su hermoso rostro profundizándola para besarla. Sentí la falta de aire y puede notar que en Jade también. Me separé de ella y dejé ir el diminutivo dulce con su boca, se separó me miró con sonrisa victoriosa.

"Cierto, no debiste preguntar eso" –ella dijo como si hubiera leído mi mente. Sus labios a centímetros de los míos desplegaba el aroma seductor de su ser, su respiración era agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba en el intento de controlarse. Suspiró levemente, me miró a los ojos y juré estar muerta al ahogarme en ellos, ¡demonios! Cómo me gustaría que ella me diera una respiración boca a boca para salvarme de ellos en este momento. Tan pronto como susurré aquellas palabras en mi mente mis peticiones fueron escuchadas por ella, en realidad no sé si lo pensé o lo dije en voz alta. Al fin y al cabo sucedió de nuevo, esta vez no parecía ser un juego, pude jurar tan pronto como sentí sus labios sobre los míos, fue un tacto suave y sin apuros, moví mis labios tratando de unirlos aún más, esta vez ella tocó mi labio inferior con su lengua pidiéndome permiso para ser poseída por su exquisita boca, mis muros fueron derrumbados y ella tomó lugar en mi, pensé en buscar la salida, pero aquello era tan putamente perfecto que creí que todo era una puta mentira, ¿estoy soñando? La única forma de saberlo era intentar detenerme, empujé a Jade de distancia tratando de que no vuelva a intentar secuestrarme, respiré al observar sus hermosos ojos pero morir en el intento.

Fallé, si, fallé al instante en que me aventé sobre su cuerpo besándola desesperadamente mientras ella retrocedía inocentemente hasta toparse con un extremo de la cama, se dejó caer mientras me empujaba hacia ella por el dobles del cuello de mi camisa, caí casi sobre ella aún sin separar mis labios, intenté hacerlo pero ella no me dejaba escapatoria, y digamos que ese no era un lugar del que realmente quisiera escapar. Ella sacó sus labios fuera de los míos, me miró y sonrió. Sentí el rubor de mi rostro pero las palabras no eran bienvenidas aquí, quise besarla otra vez, pero ella me lo impidió apartándome con un ligero movimiento, mi espalda contra la cama y Jade sobre mi cuerpo, volvió a besarme dulcemente y oí los pequeños gemidos que salían de su garganta, no puede evitar sonreír en mi interior, sentí los labios de ella que se deslizan sobre la piel desnuda de mi clavícula y las llamas de mi cuerpo que me encienden haciéndome perder el control. Un gemido de placer salió de mi garganta sin previo aviso, y pude escuchar la casi inaudible risa de Jade. Me fijé en mi camisa y vi mi torso desnudo con tan solo el oscuro sujetador que llevaba puesto, ella corrió sus manos por el contorno de mi cuerpo en especial por mis caderas, era injusto ella podía observarme, traté de inclinarme hacia delante hasta poder atrapar sus labios y mis manos se fueron a su camisa desabotonándola completamente fuera de lugar. Me incliné bruscamente sobre ella apartándola a un lado, me miró sorprendida, mi posición era dominante, me situé sobre su cuerpo, técnicamente casi sobre sus caderas, me deshice de mi blusa y la tiré lejos, ella sonrió aún más, la besé y la besé aún más. Mi cuerpo fuera de control quería llegar más lejos, toqué todo su torso casi desnudo y ella hizo lo mismo, quise deshacerme de su sujetador, pero ella fue más rápida que yo. Me tocó y me besó una y otra vez, sentía la presión de sus caderas contra las mías, tomé uno de sus pezones con mi boca y lo lamí provocando su gemido, probé todo los lugares posibles al estar semi-desnuda. Ella llevó sus manos al botón de mi pantalón intentando desabrocharlo, o si, yo quería eso.

"¿Tori, aún estás viva?"- la voz de Beck se escuchó por fuera de la pieza de Tori

"Mierda"-susurró Jade. Me moví en dirección a mi sujetador y me lo puse, corrí por mi blusa tratando de abotonarla, crucé mi mirada con Jade, me hizo unas muecas para que hiciera alguna cosa distractora, corrí hasta llegar al escritorio, me senté en la silla de piernas cruzadas, ordené mi ropa y mi cabello tal como ella también lo hizo encaminándose hacia la puerta.

"¿Chicas?" –esta vez sentí la voz de Beck detrás de la puerta

"Si, aquí estamos"- dijo Jade una vez al abrir la puerta

"Los demás se han ido, ¿vienes?"

"Si, probablemente necesito un poco de aire fresco" –le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de volverse a mi – "Adiós, Vega". Se han ido. Fruncí el ceño.

Esto era algo completamente estúpido, una mierda. ¿Cómo es posible tal cosa?, hace un rato estábamos de lo mejor en la cama y ahora como si nada besando al pobre de Beck. Mierda, ¿Qué he hecho? O ¿qué estaba a punto de hacer?, ¿sólo una calentura? O ¿eso era amor? ¡Vamos Tori! Jade y amor es la peor combinación de toda su existencia, quizás solo quería humillarme como siempre lo hace, no, no era así, no parecía humillación, ¿o si?, no lo sé.

Pude salir de mi burbuja de pensamientos tan pronto como sentí unos dulces labios sobre los míos, miré a Jade una vez separada de mi, su dedo índice en mi barbilla, me miró y sonrió.

"Juro que esto no quedará así Vega". Fue lo último que dijo antes de rozar sus labios con los mios y cruzar la puerta.

Notas del Autor: Gracias por su lectura. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios y críticas con respecto a esto. Si hubo alguna falta de ortografía pido disculpas por ello. Un gusto saludarlo.


End file.
